


When I look at him

by Nath_happiness



Series: Better with you [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_happiness/pseuds/Nath_happiness
Summary: Most of the time, Derek was able to ignore the downsides of being an Omega. But sometimes alphas didn't make it easy for him to dissipate the tightness in his skin and the simmering anger in his eyes.Thank God he chose Stiles, and that Stiles chose him right back.





	When I look at him

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Taylor Swift’s “Call it what you want”. All the mistakes are mine.

_All the drama queens taking swings_

_All the jokers dressing up as kings_

_They fade to nothing when I look at him_

_\- Taylor Swift_

 

Moving to San Francisco was one of the best decisions of Derek's life. The college life had been amazing, and his current master's degree in literature also pretty interesting. His friends were always gentle with him; the city carried a wonderful balance of nature and architecture, the weather perfect for trendy clothes, and walks on the beach... And, no less important, he got to wake every day to Stiles' lazy smile and warm body wrapped all around him.

Despite current predicament and contentment, it wasn't an easy transition in the beginning. It was one thing to date and see Stiles on the weekends or between classes, but living with someone who isn't family, having to adapt to their quirks and old habits - especially Stiles' preference for never cleaning up after himself, for studying at odd hours - his cell phone brightness not letting Derek sleep most nights - almost made Derek give up on the whole thing those first few months.

Their apartment was small, and at first, Derek felt like he could barely breathe in it after having lived in the Hale house for so long. He was spoiled rotten growing up, with all the space and the preserve to make barbecues and bonfires. It was just once moving that he started to realize how full of privilege his life had been.

Derek was not a shallow person by a long mile, but his emotions at the time, amplified by being so far away from his family and comfort zone, from the scents of home, made him want to cry most of the time. He even missed Peter's bad moods, Jesus Christ.

Not mentioning the course in college was insane. He and Stiles could barely sleep with everything they had to do.

Stiles had been patient though, always so patient with him. His boyfriend was blunt and full of hard edges when dealing with everyone else, excluding the Sheriff and Scott, but he was different with Derek, and at times Derek felt it was because all of his kindness was reserved to deal with the omega's never-ending complaints and childishness. That just made Derek choke on guilt on top of everything else.

Stiles wouldn't even acknowledge his jealousy, how much bothered him when alphas would hit on Derek with Stiles right there - which happened quite a lot. Or Derek's new possessiveness, as Stiles was a social person, and his classes were full of clever betas wanting his insights on a variety of assignments. But no, Stiles would just keep smiling that damn placating smile and hold tighter onto Derek's hand.

Derek tried to let other alphas down gently. They would buy him coffee when he was studying in the library, or offer their umbrellas when it was raining, or try to walk him to class, but Derek always said no, explaining he had a boyfriend already. Sometimes alphas would act like Derek had hurt their feelings (more like their ego), or they wouldn't understand what Derek was doing 'throwing his life away with a beta', asking personal questions about their sex life that Derek wouldn't answer. Despite some jerks, most of the other alphas were cool with Derek's negatives and ended up becoming good friends with Derek and Stiles.

In all honesty, even when Derek was polite, the advances made him uncomfortable and awkward. He had started to settle in Beacon Hills, with the people finally respecting his relationship with Stiles. But here, where it was supposed to be paradise for those who had different sexual interests, apparently rumor said that betas were good fucks until a better alpha came around. It was offensive and misogynistic, and so many other words that failed Derek's expectations, especially when Stiles was the one and only for him. He was it. Derek was no prize to be won, and Stiles wasn't just a warm body to chase away the loneliness.

Stiles was everything that was beautiful in the world to him.

The thing is, Stiles wouldn't step in. It was just so different from the Stiles that came with him from Beacon Hills. That Stiles wouldn't have second thoughts about speaking his mind and putting alphas in their places. And Derek feared, deep in his gut, that it was his fault, that he was driving Stiles away. Or worse, that Stiles didn’t think Derek was worth fighting for.

Derek's rational, academic mind knew Stiles was right in letting Derek pick his own battles. He was an independent person after all.

Derek’s omega, animalistic mind wanted his mate to fight for him though.

Then one ordinary morning, when they didn't have anywhere to be for once, Derek woke earlier than Stiles as usual. But, unlike any morning since they moved in, he stayed exactly where he was. There was some space between them in the bed and Derek crossed it without letting himself think, just following his heart.

Stiles' shirt felt soft in his cheek, and he smelled familiar, laundry and soap and sweat, and other things Derek couldn't identify. As an Omega, his sense of smell wasn't as good as an alpha's. But it was enough for him to realize he had missed it: the closeness, the intimacy with his boyfriend.

He had missed his skin, his delicate touches, the faint spread of red in his cheeks and chest when Derek did something he liked in bed. How the strands of brown hair felt between Derek's fingers, how Stiles' mouth caressed his skin with open-mouthed kisses. Stiles was so good-looking it made his insides hurt sometimes.

He felt Stiles stir, and warm hands climb inside his shirt, fingers on bare skin that was begging to be touched.

"Hey", Stiles said with half-lidded eyes. There was some resignation in his face as if he was waiting for Derek to would pull away.

The Omega licked his lips, suddenly frozen and shy at having all of Stiles attention on him, and hid his face on the Beta's stubbled neck, letting Stiles tight his grip, holding him close.

_I am sorry_ , he wanted to say, _stay with me_. His throat felt dry and the words wouldn't go past his lips.

But when Stiles' hands started tracing circular patterns on his back and his mouth began leaving a trail of kisses across his face, when Stiles rolled them over and Derek welcomed him home, Derek knew Stiles had understood the unspoken words anyway.

 

***

 

Ever since he started to share his heats with Stiles, they have started to come spaced, softer and quieter than they were when Derek was younger.

Another difference was that he started to look forward to them.

Since Stiles was finishing his shift at the police station, Derek left his classes and headed to the supermarket to buy whatever they were going to need during the upcoming days.

It wasn't ideal, in the sense that he had been feeling warmer and warmer since morning, but he didn't like missing classes and having to have special treatment. Thankfully, even if his classmates could smell his Omega scent, they did everything they could to not let it show.

He went to the same supermarket he always visited, closer to their apartment. While he walked between the aisles, he did his best to ignore the people "accidentally" touching him, brushing shoulders or hands over him. He just held his head high and searched for food and supplies.

At the cashier, he smiled at his friend, "Hi, Kira."

The girl started to pass his products on the system and gave him a grin, saying, "What's up Der?"

Derek liked Kira. The other Omega was nice and often shared Derek cookies with Derek at the University. She had been in a couple classes with him so far.

He didn't have a chance to respond to Kira because a second later a pack of chocolates appeared in front of him, offered by a beautiful dark-skinned boy. Alpha. "I am sorry to interrupt, I just saw that you weren't taking any chocolate with you, so..." He trailed off, still smiling unapologetic.

Derek held his stare and shrugged. "Thank you, but the chocolate is unnecessary. My boyfriend will probably bring it with him later." Stiles never forgot his chocolate. Derek handed the money to Kira and waited for his change.

The alpha opened his mouth, a confused tilt of his head. "You don't smell like another alpha".

Derek only smirked at him. He couldn't help himself. "That's because I don't have one".

Kira gave Derek's money back and narrowed her eyes at the other man. "Derek's boyfriend is pretty great," she said, daring the alpha to say anything else, but he just lowered his head, as if embarrassed with himself.

Derek, lifting an unimpressed eyebrow at the alpha, left the store.

Out in the parking lot, Derek spent a couple minutes just sitting in the car. He wondered what the alpha had expected him to do. Did he really believe Derek would be so grateful for candy that he would offer him the chance to spend the heat with him? Would any omega in their right minds do that?

Or was Derek boing too difficult, seeing things where there was nothing to be seen?

Most of the time, Derek was able to ignore the downsides of being an Omega. But sometimes alphas didn't make it easy for him to dissipate the tightness in his skin and the simmering anger in his eyes.

Thank God he chose Stiles, and that Stiles chose him right back.

 

***

 

When Derek walked into the apartment, Stiles walked over to him and immediately started scent marking him again, gently, cupping his face in his hands and brushing their cheeks with a smile on his lips. There was not a single trace of jealousy in him.

Now, Derek knew better. He understood that, to Stiles, it was enough to spread his scent and make Derek his again. Stiles never blamed Derek when other people found him attractive or wanted to treat the Omega like a possession or something to be owned, to be gained. All he did was remind Derek that he was a person, that he was loved, cherished, safe.

"I thought you would be home late today", Derek said, looping his arms around Stiles' neck and checking the room over Stiles’ shoulders. There, on the kitchen table, sat the box of chocolate that Derek knew would be there.

"Nah", Stiles shook his head gently, "wanted to be with you", he said, kissing his cheek tenderly.

 

***

 

Derek’s black hair was spread out on their bed, mingled with the sheets.

Stiles stared at the omega, at the laugh lines around his eyes, at the way he laughed when Stiles said something he liked in bed, at the red cheeks and bright green eyes. Derek didn’t go completely under during his heats, not anymore. And Stiles loved it.

He loved that Derek was right there with him. More pliant, sweeter, slower, it’s true, but still present, somehow.

And he loved that sex with Derek was so easy, so fun, and so, so good.

Stiles let his body cover Derek’s, touching every part of him that he could, and brought his face to his neck. He could smell their mingling scents because Derek didn’t smell just like himself anymore. After all these years, Derek was completely involved in Stiles’ scent.

That was why Stiles didn’t care anymore when people would get _confused_ and hit on Derek. There was nothing to be scared of. And this, the way he could smell their story on the smooth side of Derek’s neck, was enough proof that they belonged to each other.

Derek was his, and he was Derek’s. That was it.

Stiles felt hands on the side of his face and turned to place a gentle kiss on his omega. Derek was more flushed now, his pupils blown wide as he stared up at him.

“Stiles, I need -” he started, but Stiles just shushed him.

“I know, love. I will take care of you,” Stiles murmured into his warm skin.

That gave place to open-mouthed kisses over Derek’s body, just the ways he liked until Stiles reached the places where he was aching.

First Stiles used his tongue, then his fingers in the tight, wet heat. Stiles could just go straight into fucking, but experience taught him to tease and easy Derek into the right mindset. Despite being an omega, and that society had claimed for centuries that omegas had been made exclusively for fucking, Derek wasn’t like that, at all. He was living proof that all that talk was bullshit.

Derek was uptight and difficult, and sometimes he would not - could not - properly relax, not even during his heat. And, to be honest, Stiles liked the challenge, liked being able to see the tension bleeding out of Derek, seeing him reach a state where his mind would let go for a bit, where he could just enjoy Stiles and their lovemaking. Stiles loved watching Derek reach a place where nothing else mattered.

Taking his fingers out of his lover’s hole, Stiles turned onto his back, bringing Derek with him. The omega blinked down at the beta, and smiled slow and knowing for a moment, until Stiles finally, finally, pushed inside him.

Derek’s mouth hang open, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips, and Stiles moved in sync with him. He didn't let Derek choose the pace, not really, but this was their prefered position during heat, since it was more confortable for knotting, and even though Stiles couldn't knot Derek, it was all about simulating it. Role playing. Being what each other needed right now. And Stiles was more than ok with it.

_It_ turning into touching, kissing, hands clenching into sweaty skin, gripping hair, tights flexing, gasps loud in the room.

When Derek came, he tightened so much that Stiles was pulled over the edge with him, and that was a feeling that Stiles would never get used to, no matter how many times he has felt this heat and has seen the pleasure shuddering over Derek.

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing together, until Stiles pulled out. Before Derek could complain, Stiles reached out and grabbed the knotted plug they used especially for this, and put the bright colored toy inside the omega. Derek sagged against him, completely sated for now.

Derek grabbed his hand and squeezed. “That was good”, he says, amusement coloring his wrecked voice.

Stiles circled the plug, touching the skin around it gently, making Derek tremble. “Just good?” he teased, kissing Derek’s forehead.

Soft green eyes looked at him from under sweaty bangs, and Stiles knew. He just knew.

They didn’t need words or reassurances because they had each other and their amazing bond. Stiles wanted to grow old with him and he knew Derek wanted the same thing. He saw it in the way Derek looked at him and he knew the same love was written in his own eyes.

Stiles brought their joined hands to his mouth and smiled into the skin. He felt more than saw Derek smiling back.

 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been on my computer for one year, unfinished, being written little by little over the last twelve months. I thought sharing it here would be a good way to finish this year, so I wrapped up and I hope it was ok. Merry Christmas Stereks! ♥


End file.
